hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Writingnecromancer
Writingnecromancer is a user on Wizard101 Central. She joined the HG RPGs around early August 2010, being one of the very first people to ever sign up for then. Since then she has been active in all Hunger Games RPGs. Personality ---- Writingnecromancer's personality is rather... mixed. At times she can be carefree and joyful, calm at the same time. She also enjoys a good laugh. When on sugar, she can be very energetic. As for the downsides, she is widely known for stress getting to her very easily. Writingnecromancer has a very short anger fuse as well, and it can be nasty when set off. She is rather impulsive and, although she doesn't cry easily, is still very emotional. Writingnecromancer is known for creative ideas, as she is a writer. She does fairly well in school- not honor roll high, but high. She is determined and highly ambitious, commited to goals once she sets her mind to it. Tributes Saphire Doeburg, District 9 (HG1) Artemis Noel, District 6 (HG2) Echo Capricorn, District 8 (HG3) Tyri Gladius, District 10 (HG4) Bianca Evans, District 7 (HG5) Aqua Harper, District 4 (HG6) Lark McGreen, District 6 (HG7) Tesla Elian, District 3 (HG8) Kuira Samehada, District 2(HG9) Krissa Doeburg, District 9 (HG10) Dinah Onandagus, District 5? (HG11) Briar Yuki Harkinian, District 11 (HG12) Likes/Dislikes 'Likes ' *Writing *Video Games *Drama *Harry Potter *Kingdom Hearts *Naruto *Hunger Games *Technology *RPGs *Reading *Legend of Zelda *Signed Books *Action *Humor 'Dislikes ' *Stress *School *Makeup *Justin Bieber *Romance Quotes "A life without sugar is not a life worth living!" -- Writingnecromancer "Merry Christmas, everyone! My present is my decision not to kill you in the Games!" -- Writingnecromancer in HG2 "I see a Justin Bieber card pack (TOO FAR!!!) at Wal-Mart yesterday, I yank them all out of the box and I throw them out of my sight." "Did you seriously do that to the Justin Bieber stuff?" "Well, actually, it was more or less like this- SOME of the card packs (The employees would kill me if I did ALL) I stuff down in this hole-thing. It might actually be found." -- Writingnecromancer and Sunstar in HG2 "Yay for Naruto!" "Yay for Ninjas trying to kill each other!" "Yay for crazy, demon-possessed Ninjas killing each other!" "Yay for demon-possessed and red-and-black eyed and fat-people-expanding-into-giants killing each other! ^.^" "....O.o" -- Writingnecromancer and Maxitola about Naruro in HG: Afterlife "Enough with the Death, Doom and Destruction talk! What the HECK is going on with all this powers stuff and like, "I'll take over the Afterlife!" Just... whaaaaaa?!" -- Writingnecromancer confused about The Mist event "THE PINK FLUFFY DRAGON THAT DANCES ON THE RAINBOW IS HERE TO TURN YOU INTO A SPARKLY WALNUT!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIFFEEEE!" -- Writingnecromancer when in a completely random state "Twilight is the essence of bad books." -- Writingnecromancer "Hey Dee! Guess who's coming to my library? Melissa de la Cruz! >:D" "NGHPJF0D9T80ENFODS98HODFNGN0DFSJT0NE03!" -- Writingnecromancer and ~Deirdre~ VMing "I'm preparing an ARMY of Anti-Twilight pictures for you guys." -- Writingnecromancer in Afterlife Category:Veteran Category:RPer Category:Writingnecromancer Category:Awesome Category:Female Category:RPer Category:From the Beginning Category:Creative Category:Descriptive Category:Dedicated